


Break Free

by BloodySky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Peter Hale, Asexual OC, F/M, Happy Ending, Hunter Chris Argent, I don't know what else to add, M/M, Mention of torture, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Open Ending, Sort Of, Succubus OC - Freeform, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySky/pseuds/BloodySky
Summary: Faith has been abducted for five years now.Having enduring torture nearly daily, she knows not to fight it anymore.Stiles has been abducted recently too. Added to the basement where Faith. In another cell.His torture is different than hers.Will his mates find both Stiles and Faith?Can Faith be free before something goes seriously wrong?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

It isn’t the first time she located in this room with only a bed and a chair. It’s very dim lighted and has one small window to air out the room afterwards.   
Laying on the bed, she tries to fight off the disgusted feeling while ignoring the come dripping out of her. She shudders.  
The man that bought her, has left 10 minutes ago. This means that they’ll come and get her soon to lock up in the basement again.   
Recently they added a boy in the cell opposite her, but aside from him, there is no one else.   
She has yet to talk to him. Never having had the chance to really talk between him being tortured and recovering from it.   
She knows he is hurting, but she can’t do anything. She tried in the beginning, but that was such a bad idea. Her body ached for the rest of the week. 

A door opens and they force her out. As always they are wearing suits that cover their whole body, so she can’t try anything.   
They learned to do that after the first time.   
Stumbling and shuddering, she is lead back to her cell. Downstairs, they throw her a blanket to cover her up.   
The man with her, ripped her clothing so she has nothing to wear anymore.   
The boy looks at her with hurt in his eyes, yet he looks better today.   
“They left you alone today?”  
“Yeah.” The boy’s voice is more mature than his body makes it to be.  
“What’s your name?”   
“Stiles.” He follows it with, “yeah I know. It’s actually my nickname. My original name is far too complicated to pronounce.”  
Faith nods before her body shudders again.   
“Are you okay?”  
Shaking her head, she closes in on herself.  
“Stupid question, sorry. What’s your name?”   
“Faith.”  
“How long have you been here, Faith?”   
“Close to 5 years now.”   
Stiles stays silent for a while after Faith’s answer. 

“My boyfriends will find us soon. They won’t rest before I am back in their arms. Peter has contacts, while Chris has a lot of influence.”   
“They won’t find us. We’re in a secluded area, far from even a small village. Based on the outside sounds I sometimes hear, we might even be in the middle of a forest.”   
“How are you so sure?”   
“I tried escaping once. I only got as far as to open the front door. There were only trees.”

Another shudders runs through her. She’s feeling sick and she knows that it won’t be long before she has to vomit.   
“You’re turning green. What’s wrong?”   
Faith shakes her head as another violent shudder gets through her. She is quick enough to turn, as she vomits on the cement floor. Another shudder shakes through her.   
When the vomit turns acid, she knows that her whole stomach is empty. Her forehead and back are both damp, tears staining her face.   
“Shit, Faith, what happened up there?”  
Fear fill her eyes as she tries to block the memory.   
A door opens and she hears people coming down before Stiles registers the noise and shuts his mouth.  
“We have another one to scratch of the list.” She hears as she starts to see dark spots in her sight.  
A sight from one of the people.   
She feels how she is moved around before she loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold cement floor is the first sign she is coming through. The next is the sound of someone’s heavy breathing.   
She slowly opens her eyes before carefully sitting up. She feels clean and she has clothes on, which means they washed and dressed her.   
When she looks to Stiles, she sees new bruises and some blood staining his shirt.  
“I’m so sorry.” She whispers. 

Stiles seems to be lost in his panic attack, she Faith shuffles closer to her cell bars and starts talking to him.   
“Hey Stiles, can you hear my voice? I think you do. Focus on me okay. Do you feel the cold through your pants, numbing your ass?   
Focus on that and my voice. You’re doing great dear, you are doing great. Do you smell the air, it’s not so pleasant, I know, but smell the humid in it.   
That little tang of acid too. Yeah, it is awful. Focus on the cold floor, my voice and the smell.” It seems to help as his breathing is slowing down.   
“The taste part is not really an option, so I hope this is working. Can you open your eyes, Stiles? Open them, please. Try to look at me. I’m here. You are not alone.   
Slow breaths dear, you are doing so well.” Faith keeps on talking and reminding him of the floor and the air until he slowly opens his eyes while his breathing is returning back to normal.   
“Thank you.” His voice is hoarse.  
“Of course, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you earlier.”   
“You were not conscious. I was starting to overthink and I tried to contact Peter through the bond but I couldn’t. It hurt. I never did it before so I was stupid to think it would work.”  
“Hey hey, easy Stiles, easy.”

When his breathing is slowing down again, she asks, “What do you mean with bond?”  
Stiles freezes before looking at her.   
‘I, erm, I… He…” Stiles seems to struggle.  
“If it helps, I just want to know what kind of bond. What supernatural he is. Bonds work differently per species. I can’t help if I don’t know.”  
Stiles looks at her with big wide eyes.  
“I’m a supernatural myself. I can’t tell you what kind yet, I… I don’t…” She freezes up.  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. I believe you.”   
She nods as she shuffles back to the wall to lean on it. It’s then that she notices that the vomit was cleaned up.  
“I can’t tell you yet. I need to know for sure that you are not going to sell his secret.”  
Faith nods, “I understand.” 

The following week is filled with hurt, pain and trying to not feel for Faith, fighting down the disgust every single time.   
Her abductors have tightened the rules, so no one touches her skin with their skin. It helps with trying to get through it.   
Stiles is being tortured, he probably has knowledge that is valuable to them. She knows his tortures is not like hers. She is just a way for them to earn a lot of money.  
Weeks turn to a month, to two months.   
It’s when Stiles is thrown into his cell, broken and bruised, that things start to change.   
Faith is laying on the cement floor, shuddering as she feels dirty and hungry. Come still dripping out of her.  
“He’s a werewolf.” He whispers, his voice barely audible.   
“Close your eyes.” She turns her head to look at Stiles.  
He follows her instruction, so she goes on.

“Envision a gold line that is tied to something out of your reach, to Peter.” She waits a little longer, giving Stiles time to envision it.   
“Hold it with your hands and believe that it is a tether to communication between you and Peter. Believe that you are a beacon that signals where you are.   
Keep repeating it until you feel Peter answer. It might be a feeling, because he could be far from here.   
Depending on how strong the bond is and how strong you and he are, the response can differ.”  
It takes a while of silence, in which Faith starts to feel so much pain in her body that it is a hard task to keep silent and not breaking Stiles’ concentration.  
“It worked. It worked!” Stiles his eyes fly open in excitement before it turns into panicking worry.  
“What’s wrong? How can I help?”   
“I haven’t been able to feed in close to a year now. They won’t let me. These last couple of days I have been running on determination only.   
It is starting to hurt, which means that I’m becoming more instinctual in a few more days because of desperation to feed.”   
“Can I help?”   
Faith looks at him for a long while, unbothered by the awkwardness it causes.  
“No you can’t.”   
Faith turns her head and closes her eyes to concentrate.

“Thank you for helping me. Peter and Chris are on their way, but it might take a little.”


	3. Chapter 3

Faith state becomes worse. Her abductors decide that the clients are not safe anymore with her, which gives her a moment of rest.   
It takes a few days, before something happens again. 

One of the guys walks down and gets Stiles from his cell, dragging him over to Faith’s cell.   
She’s too weak to even try to get out, so she stays laying down on the floor in silent terror. Stiles is pushed in her cell before the guy locks it up again and walking away without a word.  
Stiles keeps looking until the guy is gone from his sight, before he kneels next to her, wanting to touch her by helping her sit down.  
“No. Don’t touch me, please.” The terror in her voice so prominent, that Stiles looks shocked for a moment.   
“Why?”  
“Touching my skin with yours is going to result in you being unable to think clear. It’s going to make it difficult for me to keep my instincts in check.”  
“You’re going to tell me how I can help?” Faith closes her eyes.  
“I’m a succubus.” She doesn’t look at Stiles as she says it.  
Stiles is silent for a while, but he has not moved away.   
“So you need to have sex to feed?”  
“No, I need sexual energy directly from you.”   
“How?”  
“I need to kiss you. Which I am not going to do.”   
“Why not?”

Faith opens her eyes and looks into Stiles’ determined ones.  
“Because it’s going to make you feel so aroused that you might feel like you are floating. I might take too much as it has been so long.   
I might lose control. I might kill you, Stiles. And I don’t want to do that.”   
“I’m willing to take the risk. Peter is closer, he says it might take a few more days before he and Chris can get here, as it is indeed so secluded.   
And they need some back up the legal way. You don’t have a few days.”   
Staying silent, Faith tries to find a good argument to make Stiles back away.  
“Please let me help you. It hurts me to see you like this. You have always tried to help me the best way possible every single time I got back after their torture moment.   
You talked me out of so many panic attacks, you helped me connect with Peter so he can safe us. Let me do this, Faith. I trust you.”   
She seems to tense more and more.   
“It’s not safe, Stiles. Don’t beg me, because I am not strong enough to keep resisting.”   
“Then stop resisting. You have my consent. I trust you. You need it.”  
Faith gets up and moves to the wall, further away from Stiles.  
“Please don’t.”

Stiles moves closer and sits down next to her, just far enough away that they don’t touch.  
“Let me help you, Faith. I don’t mind. Please.”   
Faith groans before she moves the straddle Stiles’ lap and pins him to the wall. Faith’s eyes are an electric blue, as she breaths harder.   
The response to Faith’s touch is near instant for Stiles. His eyes dilate and he breath quickens a little, he squirms, his jeans feeling tighter.   
“It’s okay, Faith. It’s okay,” even nearly incapacitated, Stiles seems levelheaded.   
Faith leans closer, lips nearly brushing. Her forehead touches his, in an effort to reign in her instincts. Slowly she breaths out to calm herself.   
Afterwards she takes a breath before pressing her lips to his. The scent of arousal heightens and Faith moans as she kisses Stiles.   
Opening his mouth she pulls for his energy. Her hands let go of his, slowly moving to his neck with which she tilts his neck a little to deepen the kiss some more.   
His hands wrap around her waist to pull her closer. He moans as the feeling gets out of control, he feels like he is floating, the only anchor being Faith’s lips. 

It’s when Faith feels Stiles sag a little, that she comes back to herself and she pulls back in shock.   
Putting as much distance between them, she starts apologizing. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. Stiles please say something. Stiles, I’m so sorry.”   
“I’m okay. Give me a moment,” he stops her string of apologies.  
It takes a good ten minutes before Stiles slowly opens his eyes.   
“That was intense. How are you feeling?”   
“Better. I’m so…”  
“No, no apologies anymore. I was the one who pushed you to do it. I’m still alive, I’m okay.”  
Faith keeps looking worried at him, but stops.

The rest of the day is filled with Faith monitoring Stiles, while Stiles slowly gets his energy back to normal.   
During the night, Faith watches over him while he sleeps.  
Morning brings their abductors back downstairs, them wanting to move Stiles’ sleeping form. She fights them so badly that they leave it be for now. Stiles sleeps through it all. 

When he wakes up, it should be around noon.   
“You look tense.” Is the first thing he says.   
“They tried to move you back. I fought them.”   
“You did what?”   
“I fought them. You are staying here where I can protect you.”   
“Erm… Thank you.”   
Faith nods before moving closer to him, looking him in the eyes without touching.   
“Yeah, you are doing better.” She smiles as she moves away.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, the abductors are back in the basement. Faith tenses up and moves in front of Stiles.   
“We need him.”  
“Stay away from him.” Faith growls as her eyes flash.

They open the cell and three of them move inside, one has a syringe in his hand.   
Moving closer, Faith drops in a fighting stance. Ready to fight them off, while she keeps Stiles safe.  
The two without the syringe move as one, underestimating her strength.   
She has one of them down, nearly having the other one down, when she feels a needle inserted in her neck and the liquid burning in her.   
The effects are instant. She is dizzy, but she keeps fighting. 

It takes a bigger effort, but she eventually keeps them away from Stiles.   
“You should be down by now.” The guy with the syringe says as he gets up and moves away from her.   
The only response Faith can get out is growl at him. He backs away, taking the two others with him as he exits the cell.   
The few outside the cell look pale, having seen the fight and knowing she will overpower them even in this state.  
“We’ll find a way to get you down, Faith. Don’t worry. You haven’t really won, this little liquid has a nasty side effect. We’ll come down when it is happening.”  
Once they are all gone, Faith drops to the floor. Trembling, hurting like crazy, dizzy spell after dizzy spell. 

“Faith. Shhh, I’m here. I have to get you in a more safe position, I have to move you. Please bear with me for a moment.” She has no ability to response, so she endures Stiles moving her around.  
The pain intensifies more, making her seize as her nose starts bleeding.   
“Stop fighting it effects. It is obviously hurting you. You can’t do anything now. Let it go.” Stiles rolls her on her side, to make sure she keeps being able to breath.  
“Stop fighting it Faith, please.”   
She shakes her head, as her vision starts to swim. 

“Talk to me, please.”  
“What you want to hear?” there is a slight tremble in his voice.  
“Talk to me about your mates…” her voice fading off into a violent shudder.

“Well, I told you about Peter being a wolf. He is sassy and snarky, not really someone you can turn to when you have a serious problem because he either offers you to kill the problem, or he laughs it off if it is more emotion based. He doesn’t want to hurt you by doing it, it is just his way of dealing with it.   
I met him when there was a pack gathering and Peter was present for the first time after we killed him because he turned insane.   
You can imagine the hurt I felt, but I didn’t know why back then. Peter approached me that evening and we talked. We started dating and not shortly after we were together.   
He told me about me being one of his mates. It was a shock to know there was going to be another one, a third, in our dynamic.   
He told me he knew who it was, but that the person was in denial and very much ignoring the bond. So I asked him not to tell me.   
Until something happened.” Faith stops the story by coughing, her whole body shaking with the motion.   
Stiles holds her as the fit slowly passes.  
“Go on, please.” 

“Well, we were hunting a trespassing murdering creature, when Chris got hurt. Peter panicked. That was the first, and until recently the only time, I felt Peter’s panic through the bond.   
It made me panic too. We helped Chris out and kept near him. When he recovered we kept near, not being able to be away from him for long.   
That was when it clicked for me who our third was. It took a few weeks of talking with Chris, earning his trust, that we got together.   
We explained the situation and Chris understood. It took a while for us three to be comfortable with each other. Chris is kind, but stern. He’s an Argent.”  
“He’s a hunter?”  
“Yeah. I know, the universe has a special ways sometimes. Chris is the one that comforts you when you have problems. Peter does it too, but it is different.   
Chris is.. he is special. He can be soft one moment, but can be levelheaded when necessary the next. Peter bonded with him the first night he joined us.   
Chris and I bonded with a little help of some magic. I love them and I really miss them.”   
“They seem amazing for you.”  
“We fit together like pieces in a puzzle.” 

The pain starts to ebb away somewhat, making it much more bearable.   
“Is there a way I can help?”  
“No, I don’t know what the liquid was, so there is no way of knowing what the after-effects are going to be.”  
“I’ll help you through it.” 

There is a little bit of silence before Faith starts talking.   
“Remember how I got sick a little while back? I know you wanted to ask what happened, but you didn’t.”  
“Yeah.”  
“As a succubus, skin to skin touch gives of a response. For the other one it is, like you felt, an intense kind of pleasure.   
For me it depends on the person. It’s always some form of pleasure too, of course, but it differs. When you fed me, we touched.   
It felt good for me for example. But there are instances when I don’t want it and even when I feel pleasure, it makes me sick.   
It makes my stomach twist and makes me feel even more disgusted with myself for being what I am.   
It’s like aside from the fact that they rape me in the most physical sense of the word, they rape my succubus side too.   
They rape the feeling of pleasure and makes it sick and twisted.  
Most of the time, the clients they bring me to, don’t care for touching me and leave my clothes on. They just want a hole to fuck into.   
So the touching is very minimalized to just their dick into me. I can deal with that. But that guy, he touched me all over.   
But to top it all off, he kissed and bit my skin too. His mouth’s touch makes the feeling go even worse as it is the source I feed from.” Faith curls into herself as she tells the story. 

She shudders when she feels Stiles’ hand ghost over her shoulders before moving away without touching.   
“To hear you confirm that they were indeed raping you makes it bad, but know what kind of effect it has for you, makes it even more sick.”  
“Now that I am trading my secrets, want to know what is the cherry on top in all of this?”  
“Only if you want to tell me.”  
“I’m asexual. And because it is forced on me, I am disgusted with myself when I’m being touched in a sexual manner. It makes me sick to my stomach when someone enters me.   
It doesn’t even feel remotely good.”  
“I’m so sorry sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” Faith hears the sadness in his voice.

His body tenses for a few minutes before he relaxes.   
“They are here. We’re getting out. You’re going to be free.”  
“I have nowhere to go.” She whispers as she tries to sit up, but nearly falls back to the ground. Stiles is quick to stop her from falling.   
He is careful to only touch her where there is a layer of clothing. 

A door opens and she hears quick footsteps.   
“It’s Peter and Chris with two other people.” Stiles says, probably in contact with Peter through the bond effortlessly since he is close-by.


	5. Chapter 5

“Stiles!” Faith watches as Peter rips the door open, breaking the lock in one smooth movement.   
“Peter, Chris.” Stiles starts sobbing as he runs to his mates to hug and kiss them.  
“How are you feeling? Are you hurt? What happened to you?”   
“I’m okay. I just really want to leave.”  
“Of course, of course sweetheart.”

Faith watches it with a smile at seeing them so happy.   
One of the officers move closer to her, moving slowly to help her up. Flinching away, Faith snaps at the officer to not touch her.   
This causes Stiles and his mates to look at her.  
“Oh, please don’t touch her. Don’t.” Stiles moves closer and squats down next to her.   
“Hey, it is okay. No one is going to touch you. How are you feeling? Did something change?”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Stiles, who’s she?”  
“Faith, she has been here for way longer than I was. She… we built a friendship here, we helped each other out the best way we could.”  
“Is there a place we can drop you off?” one of the officers asks.  
“No, I… It has been five years. I’m…”   
“She can come with us?” Peter suggests. Chris nods.  
“Are you okay with coming with us?”   
Faith looks at the three before silently nodding.

“Come on, I’ll help you up in a second.”  
He turns to Peter and asks for his jacket. Confused Peter gives it to his mate, who puts it on and keeps the too long sleeves over his hands as he lifts Faith from the ground on wobbly feet.   
Faith starts protesting, saying that Stiles shouldn’t lift her up.   
“I could take over? You seem to not like touching. I could cover my hands with gloves we have in the car?” Chris offers.   
Stiles nods before Faith can even think of reacting. Chris moves up the stairs to get the gloves.  
“Put me down Stiles, you’ve been hurt enough. You can’t hold me that long without hurting yourself.”  
Grumbling, Stiles complies and gently puts her back on the ground, helping her sit down against the wall.   
Sweat starts collecting on her forehead, as they wait for Chris to get back. 

“Faith?”  
“I’m…” Her eyes roll back for a moment. Her breathing stutters.   
“Shit, Faith, hey Faith, look at me. Hey, stay awake.”   
Chris arrives back, overlooking the scene before asking, “was she drugged?”  
“Yeah, we don’t know with what. She has been fighting the effects to keep me out of the abductors their hands since they moved me from my cell into hers.”   
Both Chris and Peter look at each other in silent communication before they both nod.  
“What is she?”  
“It is not my secret to tell.” Stiles form is tense as Christ carefully lifts Faith from the ground. The unconscious girl growls softly before she goes completely limp.

All the people in the basement follow Chris upstairs. They are quick to get outside house.  
Chris carefully lays her down on the backseat.  
Peter walks back from talking to officers.   
“They want us to stay here. Tomorrow they want Stiles’ and the girl’s statement. Afterwards we are allowed to leave and go back home.”   
Chris nods, but it is Stiles who answers, “good, because I want to leave this place far behind. And I think Faith wants that too.”   
“We are staying in a hotel for now. It is a good thing we took a room with 4 beds.”   
Stiles smiles softly before climbing in the backseat with Faith, carefully placing her head on his lap. Once again very careful not to touch her skin.   
“We have a blanket in the trunk, you want one?”  
Stiles nods and waits for Peter to bring the blanket to him.   
He surprises his mates when he carefully puts it around Faith and makes sure she is tucked like a burrito so she has an extra cover, and extra safety to not be touched.  
“Let’s get to the hotel.” Chris presses a soft kiss to Peter’s lips before they both climb in the car too. Chris starts the car and drives off.

Three and a half hours later they leave the dense woods.  
“Faith was right, we were in the middle of a forest.”  
“I told you. I only saw trees the time I tried to escape.” Comes the soft answer.  
“You’re awake! How’re you feeling?”  
“Like the withdrawals after having used drugs for years. I think this is what it feels like.” Stiles feels her shiver, sees her forehead shine with sweat.   
“You’re running a fever.”  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll warn when I feel the need to vomit come up.”

The ride takes 2 more hours, in which Faith started to shiver a lot, before Chris stops the car. Him and Peter get out.   
Peter is the one that puts on the gloves now before carefully taking Faith out of the car, blanket still around her as an extra layer.   
Stiles follows close behind Peter, holding Chris close to him. In the elevator, Peter maneuvers himself that no one could accidently touch Faith.  
A ping indicates the arrival to their floor. Chris walks in front now, still holding Stiles close. He takes out the keys and opens the door.   
Carefully Peter walks in and lays her down on the plushy couch.   
Stiles kneels down next to the couch and carefully touches her forehead. The response is interesting to Peter to say the least. 

The heavy scent of Stiles’ arousal enters the room, while Faith jerks away from him with haunted eyes.   
“Sorry, I wanted to check your temperature. I wasn’t thinking. Are you okay?”   
There is a slight tremble to Stiles hands. Peter looks at Chris, who nods in confirmation that he has seen it too.  
“Faith, darling, could you explain what just happened?” Peter carefully asks.   
Stiles freezes, as Faith whimpers as she buries herself more in the blanker burrito.  
“Please no, it won’t happen again. I’m so sorry.” Through the blanket, they see that she is shaking in fear. The scent hits Peter too.   
“We won’t hurt you sweetheart, we just want to understand so we won’t do anything wrong. It’s easier to remember when there is a reason to it.” 

Faith stays silent for a long while, Chris looks at Peter. Both having the same idea, Faith isn’t going to tell them.   
Stiles seems to know, because he is reassuring the girl.   
They see a shift in Stiles, his focus isn’t on Chris and Peter like they thought, instead he is worried about the girl. They both know Stiles is going to crash as soon as morning falls.

“I’m a succubus.” Faith her voice is silent, yet filled with so much fear.  
“That explains the problem with touching.” Peter says. He kneels down next to Stiles, wrapping his mate in his arms as Peter convinces Faith to look at him.  
Chris moves closer too, placing a supporting hand on both his mates.  
“Faith, dear, it’s okay. We understand and we will be extra careful now.”  
The girl looks through an opening in the blanket to see the calm and accepting faces of the two men she barely knows.  
Stiles smiles encouraging at her, his eyes less bright than they were before.

“Stiles, please go and sleep. I’m fine. I’ll survive. You’re exhausted, and you deserve a night of comfortable sleep. You’re safe again.”  
Stiles wants to protest, but one look at his mates make him swallow his words.  
“Yeah sure. You sleep too Faith. It might help with the after effects.”   
Stiles gets up and takes Chris’ hand before moving to what he assumes is the bedroom his mates sleep in and therefor, he sleeps in.

Peter stays behind with Faith.  
“I want you to know that we will never take advantage of you, as I can assume what happened to you the last five years. You can stay with us in Beacon Hills, we’ll keep you safe.”   
“Thank you.”  
“Of course. Now, go and sleep. I’ll keep an ear out for you. If you want to sleep in a bed, it is that room.”  
“Thank you.” Peter nods, refraining himself for touching her shoulder in a reassuring way.


	6. Chapter 6

During the night Faith is woken up by the immense hurt in her stomach, she is right on time at the kitchen sink to hurl the contents of her stomach in it.   
She cries in pain while it happens. She feels hands hold her hair back as she keeps hurling, wave after wave of nausea. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You are not alone. You’ll feel better in a bit.” It’s Peter.  
Her knees wobble, but before she can fall, arms are wrapped around her waist. Peter is aware that he is not to touch skin as it might make everything worse.   
She is handed a glass of water by Chris, who joined the room after hearing what was happening.   
“Are you okay?” Stiles appears in front of her, his face filled with worry.  
“I’m okay. I just don’t feel so good. I’m sorry to have woken all of you.”   
“Nonsense, we’re here to help. Come on, let’s get you back to the couch.” Peter carefully supports her to the couch, on which she lays down again.  
Chris powers on the television and puts it on a channel with cartoons. Stiles smiles as he pushes Chris on one of the single armchairs, before dropping himself on Chris’ lap. Peter smiles at the duo fondly.

“Were you the one that figured out how the bond worked?” Peter asks when he knows Stiles is focused on the program that is playing.  
“Yeah, I’ve had wolf friends back in the day. They explained it to me.”   
“Thank you for that. We would never have found him, and you, if it wasn’t for that sudden feeling of knowing where he was.” Faith smiles and nods.  
“He loves you both a lot.” Faith looks at the youngest of the trio with a fond smile, “he helped keeping me sane.”  
That night no one slept, they all watched cartoons, ate take-out. Faith looks a lot better, only pale and a little nauseous, but not feverish anymore.

In the morning Chris and Peter pack all bags, to afterwards leave to get to the police station.   
Faith is tense when she enters the building, narrowly avoiding people touching her until Peter and Chris carefully move to her sides to guard her. Stiles walks in front of her.  
After explaining why they are here, Stiles and Faith are lead to each a separate room. It’s an interrogation room, but they don’t lock the door which calms Faith’s nerves tremendously.   
A few minutes later a female agent walks in.

“Thank you for coming. I’m agent Brooks. I’ll be the one taking your statement. It will be recorded so there will be no mistakes made.”  
Faith nods.  
“Let’s start. When were you taken?”  
When the interrogation is over, Faith is an emotional mess. Tears stain her face, as her hands tremble like crazy.  
“Thank you, if there is anything we could do for you?”  
“No thank you.”  
“Okay, we’ll make sure you’ll get the right documents send to your house. I have Stiles’ address, so I will send yours there too.”   
“Thank you.” 

The agent leads Faith back to the waiting area where the three mates are waiting patiently for her. Stiles looks pale as he is wrapped in Peter’s arms.   
Chris is the first to spot her, standing up and making his way over to her. He wraps her in a hug, ignore the light jolts of arousal he gets where his skin lightly touches hers.  
“You’re so brave to have told your story. You’re safe now.”   
She melts in the hug, as she starts sobbing once again.   
Chris carefully leads her back to the car, all the way, she is buried in his side still sobbing.

In the car, Stiles pulls her closer while Peter and Chris sit in the front. This time Peter drives.  
A few hours in the drive, she is so exhausted, she falls asleep against Stiles.   
“She is touch-deprived.”  
“she hasn’t received affectionate touches for over 5 years. The only touches she got were either harsh once or once related to her rape.” Stiles looks fondly at the girl sleeping in his arms.   
Peter grips the steering wheel a little harder, his knuckles white.  
Christ turns around in his seat.  
“How much do you know what happened to her?”   
“Some things I know for sure, others I can only guess. One of the guesses I hope is wrong, but I fear that it is reality.” His fingers traces over her side in a comforting manner.   
He makes sure to only touch where there is a layer of clothing. 

“There will be a moment where she’ll be ready to tell us.”   
“She’s going to have nightmares.” Stiles says, still looking at the girl.  
“We’re here for the both of you, Stiles. We won’t let anything happen to you and Faith.”  
Stiles nods.

The following hours are filled with the soft sounds of the music that is playing on the radio. Faith is still asleep when Peter stops for gas, while Chris buys food from the little shop.   
They switch side, Chris now driving.  
Peter hands something to drink to Stiles and hands him the bag of food to choose from.  
They silently eat while Chris keeps on driving.

At some point, Stiles drifts off to sleep too.  
“Stiles is very attached to her.” Peter tells Chris silently, making sure to not wake Stiles and Faith.  
“I saw too. He loves us, but there is something special with Faith.” Chris sounds slightly worried.  
“She is not holding him in her thrall, I know when it is like that. I think the shared experience is something that only the two of them will understand fully.” Peter reassures his mate.  
“we’ll be adding a fourth to our equation somewhere in the future. I don’t see this going another way.”  
“Me neither. I won’t let Stiles choose, because it might kill him.”  
“Me neither.” The intertwine their fingers above the center console, a soft smile on their lips.   
Both already accepting what the future might bring.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Stiles and Faith don’t wake up for the remainder of the drive.   
It doesn’t worry Peter or Chris, since they know it might be the backlash of months and years of enduring what they did.  
Peter, who has taken the wheel again a while back, parks the car. Both him and Chris get out, slowly opening the backdoor to wake the two sleeping figures.   
Stiles gets awake enough to move, but Faith seems out of it. Peter lifts her up and carries her inside. Chris walks in front of him to open the door to the guestroom for them.   
Peter lays the girl down and tucks her in as best as he can without touching her. Faith gives a small happy sigh in her sleep.  
Peter smiles before turning around and closing the door behind him. 

Stiles is seated on the couch, staring in front of him. Chris is unloading the car.   
Peter quickly helps him, just dropping the bag in the living room before taking Chris’ hand shortly to make him follow.   
Peter scoops Stiles up, who smiles in Peter’s neck, before moving to their bedroom.   
Stiles lays down in the middle of the bed, while Peter and Chris move to cuddle with him while Stiles slowly drifts of to sleep.

It’s in the early hours of the morning, that Peter is awoken by sounds. He is trying to wake up enough to figure out what the sounds are.   
He looks at his two mates and watches them sleep peacefully. So the sounds are not from them.   
He focusses his hearing and hears the sound of someone trying to hold back their sobbing.   
Peter carefully moves out of bed, making it over to Faith’s room. He knocks on the door, not wanting to spook her.  
An affirmative sound comes from the room, so Peter enters.

In front of him, he sees Faith, tears staining her eyes.   
“Hey, what’s wrong?” He sits down on the bed, careful to keep enough distance between them.  
“How can I be free, when they took so much from me?”   
Peter doesn’t hesitate and wraps his arms around her, attentive where he touches her.  
Her sobs turn violent, harsh shudders going through her.  
“I can only imagine the hardship you are going through. You could make new memories?”  
“How can I make new memories, when they took that ability away from me?”   
“I’m sorry sweetheart.”   
She shakes her head, tears staining Peter’s long-sleeved V-neck T-shirt.   
“What made you remember it so harshly?”  
“I had to tell my whole story. It made me remember what I’ve hidden away, what I didn’t want to remember. As long as I was there, it didn’t matter. Now it does.”  
“Do you want to talk about it? I could make some tea, coffee or hot chocolate?”  
Her hesitance is tangible in the air.  
“I want to try and tell you. I’m not sure…”  
“Of course. What would you like to drink? It helps to have something to occupy yourself with.”   
“I’d like some hot chocolate, if it isn’t too much to ask?”  
“Of course not. Come one, let’s go downstairs. I’ll make the one with real chocolate reserved for situations like this. We have mini marshmallows too, if you’d like?”  
Faith nods and un-clings herself from Peter, getting up and wrapping the blanket around her.   
A soft smile is noticeable on Peter’s face before he turns to the door and guide her through the dark hallways to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart, I can laze around all day, take a nap here and there.”   
Peter starts making the hot chocolate on the stove. While he is busy with his task, Faith is watching with interest. It’ll be the first hot chocolate in so long.   
She was fed stale bread and water most days. Not every day either. When Stiles was brought in, it became a regular for him to get something to sustain him, but less for her.   
So she used the bare minimum to get through it longer.   
The placement of a hot mug against one of her hands, snap her out of the memory.  
“You were someplace else. Want to tell me where you went?” Peter sits down with his own mug. Both have mini marshmallows in them which are turning gooey.   
“I haven’t had hot chocolate for so long. I got stale bread and water whenever they saw fit to give it to me. When Stiles arrived, they made sure he got sustenance every single day, it was still not enough, but he got it every day.” Faith smiles a little.   
“And you envy him for it?” Peter tries to understand.  
“No, far from it. I got less food and water, but I was glad Stiles got it. His torture was different from mine and he really needed it to survive it.   
On bad days, I sacrificed my half bottle of water so he could have more. It just made me realize that I won’t have to live off of less than the bare minimum.”  
“Never again. We’ll go grocery shopping somewhere today. You could join, or give us a list of things you really want.”  
“Thanks.” 

Faith takes a sip from the hot liquid in her mug, smiling at the sweet taste of it.   
Taking a deep breath, she puts the mug down again.  
“I think you have an idea what I went through these last five years.”  
“Yeah, they…” Peter stops, unsure if using the word for it is okay.  
“They sold my body to men so they could get money. The men raped me.” She looks at her hands as she tried to calm her breathing, doesn’t want her emotions to take over too much.  
“The first few months after my abduction, I fought them. Used my abilities against them. That was a hellish time for sure. I still lost. They still raped me, they still got what they wanted.”  
Faith takes a deep breath, “they never wore protection, nor was I on birth-control.”   
Peter’s face is an open book, he is not happy with the equation he made.


	8. Chapter 8

“I got pregnant, but we only realized it after I didn’t got my period after two months. One of the abductors was a doctor. He tested my blood, realized what was going on and…”   
Faith takes another sip from her mug to ground herself.  
“It hurt so much, what they did. It was savage. They took it all out.” Tears roll over her cheeks as she continues her story.  
“They roughly stitched me back up and threw me back in the basement, acting as if it was my mistake for getting pregnant.” Her laugh is mirthless.  
“They left me alone for a month. I was still healing when it all started again. I was so weak and hungry and hurt. I killed the man that raped me.   
He accidently touched my skin, got overwhelmed by the reaction. I turned around and kissed him. I lost control and took everything from him.   
You can only imagine the beating and torture I had to endure afterwards. I was near dead, hoping I would get tipped over the edge to get it all to stop.”   
Faith closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to get the images out. 

“I healed, they were still mad. They made this gag to cover my mouth with. They used it ever since so I couldn’t kill anyone.   
I tried to take it off, since my hands weren’t bound. It shocked me so hard that I nearly passed out seizing. They thought it was funny.   
The man still raped me, even when I was near unconscious. And that was how it went for years. They knew I was a succubus.   
So when I was near starving, they abducted someone else, made me get to know them. Made sure there was a man they knew wouldn’t follow the rules.   
Make me sick because of it, so I was drained, before putting them in the same cell. They kept them there until I lost control and killed them. I never wanted to kill them.   
I only realized what happened after it happened…”

“You didn’t kill me.” Came the soft voice form Stiles who leans against the doorframe, being held around the waist by Chris. Both look in tears.  
“No, I didn’t. I nearly did, though.”   
“But you didn’t. And the others were not on you. Those people were the cause. You are as much a victim as those people that got killed. You are not the evil person in this story.”   
Stiles steps forward, hugging Faith close, the blanket in between them to prevent touching.  
“What Stiles says is right. You are the victim in this story.” Peter’s eyes are watery too, but he tries to keep it under control.  
“You won’t have to go through all that ever again, dear. You’ll be staying here, where we can keep you safe. Where we can help you out.”

“I still need to feed somehow.”  
“We know. We also realized that you would be reluctant to agree on our idea. We haven’t really talked about it with Stiles either, you were both sleeping during most of the car ride.”  
Chris looks at Peter, urging him to finish the explanation for him.  
“We’re willing to feed you. We know how it is done, we have an idea what the responses will be. We’ll just need rules so we don’t do anything wrong.”  
Stiles looks at his two mates with disbelieve in his eyes. He would never have imagined his mates being okay with helping her out.  
“I can’t ask that off you. You’re all mates.”   
“They are offering. No, actually we are offering. You didn’t ask. It’s safe for you because you know that there will be someone to stop you.   
You know that you can trust us, that we won’t do anything. It’ll be healthier, having a constant.” Stiles pulls her closer to his body.   
Faith melts into the feeling, careful to not let the blanket drop.

“If you are sure.”  
“We are. Are there rules for you that we’ll have to follow?”  
“No touching me with sexual intent, even incapacitated by my response.” Her voice is harsh, but small as she says it.   
Stiles calms her down by talking softly to her, convincing her that his mates and him won’t do that, ever.   
“There has to be someone that can end it when I take too much. It might take a while for me to get it all back under control as Stiles was the first one in a little over a year…   
I’m still starving. I don’t want to kill anyone. “  
“Of course. Sweetheart, do you want us to make a schedule? That way it doesn’t hold you back to ask.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Let’s put someone every other day. It should give us recovery time.” Chris proposes.  
“I can’t ask that off you.”  
“Oh but you didn’t ask. We offered.” Chris smiles at the girl still in Stiles’ arms.   
“We’ll start today. First myself, then Chris, then Stiles. That way Stiles has more time to recover.” Peter nods as he writes it down in his phone.  
“Chris, could you put a calendar on the grocery list? It’s easier to remind ourselves of it that way.”  
“Sure.” Chris types something on his phone before putting it away.

Faith is tense in Stiles’ arm, unsure if they are aware of the gravity of the situation. She is unsure about it. Unsure if it is safe.  
“Well, Faith, it’s up to you when you rather do it. Now or after groceries. I prefer now as I have more energy now than I would have then.”   
“You’re being pushy.”  
“Would you propose a moment yourself?” Peter stays silent to give Faith a chance to answer, “yeah, that’s what I thought.   
Come on, let’s move to the sofa so we’re both somewhat comfortable. Chris and Stiles will be in the same room, making sure you don’t take too much. You’ll be fine. Come one.”   
Peter urges her to get up, Stiles urges her on too by subtly pushing her to get up from the kitchen chair.   
“I’m highly uncomfortable with this arrangement.”   
“That’s only because you have in your mind that you will need to kiss me, while my mates are in the same room. You’ll get used to it.”  
Peter sits himself down on the sofa, gesturing for Faith to sit down too. With a sigh she sits down too, blanket still wrapped around her. 

“You sure about this?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you two are okay with this.”  
“Yes, ask Peter about our heartbeats, we can’t lie to him.”  
“Yeah. We’re okay with it.” Stiles pulls Chris with him to the armchair and sits him down, before he himself sits down on the hunter’s lap. Cuddling close to him.  
“Give me your blanket. You’ll get it back afterwards.” Stiles sits up and carefully extracts it from Faith’s body.  
She shivers because of the sudden cold.   
“You are really really sure about this?”   
“Absolutely positive. Now stop fishing for arguments.”  
Faith sighs as she moves herself closer to Peter, her eyes turning back to the electric blue indicating that her succubus instincts are close.   
“I’m going to touch your cheek first, you can still stop this then.”  
“I won’t.”  
“I’m still giving you the option.” She carefully moves her hand, stopping a few millimeters from his skin, hesitating to touch.

Peter smiles as he moves his head so her hand touches his cheek. Peter’s eyes widen, bleeding red.  
“That is intense.”  
“Wait until her lips touch. This is just the start.” Stiles says with a grin. Faith has her eyes closed, breathing harder, reigning in her instincts. It takes a few seconds before she looks up again.   
“Last chance to back out.”  
“If you don’t kiss me now so you can feed, I’ll be kissing you.”   
They hear snickering behind them, but don’t pay it any mind.   
“Consent is important for me.” Faith growls before she presses her lips to Peter. She lets the feeling overflow before she kisses Peter, encouraging him to open his lips.   
At that point she starts to pull for the energy, to feed. 

Both the wolf and the succubus forget their surroundings, black out in a way that they are only aware of the feeling. All else falls away.   
When Faith pulls away, Peter follows. Faith grins and puts some distance between them. Only now realizing that they moved and that she is straddling Peter’s lap.   
“It might take a bit to lose the feeling.” Faith feels drunk on the energy. Faith moves off of Peter’s lap and lays down on the ground, where she can spread out without touching anyone.   
Peter lays down on the sofa.   
“That was intense.” The wolf says, still trying to get his breathing under control.   
Faith grins, before turning her attention to the two on the armchair.  
Chris is focused on Peter, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Stiles on the other hand realizes he is being observed, because he turns to Faith and smiles.  
“That was hot.” He says. Faith rolls her eyes.   
Chris turns to Faith and smiles, “Stiles is right, that was in fact hot, but also intense to watch. Do you always have that effect when you feed?”  
“No, but it might take a few months for me to get it under control again. Once I’m not constantly hungry, I’ll even be able to control the intensity when someone touches me. But that might still be a while.” Chris nods.

“Are you okay, Peter?” Faith asks.   
“Yeah, I just need to get back to myself. Give me a moment.”  
“You might need a nap too.” Faith sits up, closing her eyes to make the dizziness disappear before she stands up.   
“Can I have my blanket back, Stiles?”  
“Yeah of course.” He hands the blanket back to Faith, who wraps it back around herself.  
“I highly advice you to take a nap. You might crash somewhere today otherwise. I’ll be taking a nap too.”  
“Before you go, how are you feeling?”   
“Like I’m thrumming with energy, but exhausted at the same time.”   
Peter yawns before arranging the pillows behind him a little better.   
“I might just take a nap right here.” A few minutes later, he is fast asleep.  
“He might be out for at least an hour, but he should be fine afterwards. If not and I am still sleeping, wake me up.”  
“Sure, have a good nap.”  
She smiles at the two males in front of her before moving back upstairs, to the room Peter lied her down in the evening before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope everyone's day is going okay?  
> So this is the first note in this story, I honestly had no clue what to write here (I still don't to be honest)  
> We are nearing the end, I'm still kind of wondering if I should split the last one up in two shorter chapters or as one whole chapter...   
> If you have a preference, let me know ;)

Later that evening, they three went to go shopping, while Faith still slept.   
They left a note in her room, together with a cell phone and the numbers of the three of them so she could call them.   
When they got back, she was just waking up.

“Stiles, you should get upstairs, see how she’s doing. She’ll see the note and think she’s alone.”  
He nods at Peter and quickly kisses both Peter’s and Chris’ cheeks before running up the stairs.  
“I give it maybe a month.” Peter says.  
“I’d say less. She’s feeding off of us every other day. I think it is less.”

It’s two weeks when they see a change in Faith’s behavior.   
She is far more sensitive and tries to find arguments to not feed with things like ‘I’m still okay’ and ‘you seem tired, let’s skip today. I’m fine.’   
It gets worse and worse, but Peter always pesters her until she feeds.   
Chris and Stiles don’t feel okay to keep arguing with her until she gives in, which causes her to not feed as often as she actually needs.  
Stiles seems to get anxious more and more, needing either Chris or Peter with him when Faith is harsh in her arguing to not feed.   
Something is clearly bothering her, everyone can see it, yet she doesn’t want to talk about it. 

That’s how Stiles eventually finds himself alone at the house. Peter and Chris have been summoned for a pack meeting.   
Stiles still feels weird going to them after he heard that only Chris and Peter have looked for him. The others had given up.  
And well, Faith feels uneasy around the others so she stays home as much as possible.  
The tension in the air is tangible, Faith trying to avoid Stiles.  
It’s a few hours later that Stiles corners Faith in the living room.  
“Faith stop this. You need to feed. I don’t know why you refuse, why you avoid us as much as possible. What is going on, for real this time?!”   
“I just don’t…”  
“Stop that bullshit. I know what you look like when you are hungry, even when you hide your electric blue eyes from us. What is going on?!”   
Faith looks like a deer caught in headlights, unable to move, tense.   
“I… I…” she looks around the room for exits she can use, finding only ones that are not as effective.   
“Faith, look at me. Why can’t you feed from us? What is bothering you?”  
She stays silent for a long while, tears starting to gather in her eyes.   
“I can’t Stiles, I can’t.” the tears flow over, staining her cheeks as salty rivers flow down them.   
“Why can’t you, Faith, why? What is holding you back to feed? Why do you torture yourself?” 

Her whole body tenses more, feeling unease, feeling the need to run away. Her heart beats like crazy, her hands tremble.   
“Faith, what bothers you?” Stiles’ voice turns soft and kind.  
A sob leaves her mouth, followed by a few more.  
“I can’t Stiles, I can’t. Please.”   
“We can’t help you if we don’t know what is bothering you.”  
“Stiles…” her voice sounds so broken and tense simultaneously that it hurts Stiles.  
“Sweetheart, what is wrong?” Stiles still pushes, voice softer, gentler than before.  
“I can’t feed off of any of you anymore. I can’t.”  
“Why?”

Faith stays silent for a long while. Stiles is sure that she is not going to answer anymore.  
“Because I fell for you.” Her voice is soft and scared, barely a whisper.  
Stiles freezes, having been oblivious to what was right under his nose.  
“I should leave.”  
“What, no, Faith don’t. Stay, please.”   
Faith moves tensely around Stiles, taking her coat.  
“I have to go.”  
“No, you have to stay. We can talk about this. It’s okay.”  
“It’s not Stiles. I can’t feed from the only people I trust because I fell in love while you’re all in a relationship. I can’t. I…”   
Faith opens the door and starts running, adrenaline rushing through her as she sees Peter and Chris arrive home in their car. 

She runs faster, keeps on running, while tears keep streaming down her face.   
Only stopping when it feels like her lungs might give out. She looks around and sees that she is somewhere in the preserve.   
Not hearing anything, she assumes she deep inside the woods too.

At the house, Chris and Peter walk inside unsure what they’ll find after seeing Faith run out as if the devil himself was chasing her.  
Stiles is pale and crying. The wolf rushes to him and scent marks him, trying to calm him down.  
“What happened darling?” Chris asks gently, guiding his men to the sofa to sit down.  
“I confronted Faith as to why she doesn’t want to feed anymore. I’m worried about her because she is hungry and I don’t want her to torture herself.   
So I confronted her and … she panicked and ran out after telling me and I don’t know what to do. I don’t. She…”  
“What did she tell you?” Peter asks, still holding Stiles in his arms, eyes communicating with Chris about what they might hear.  
“She told me she loves… me? Us? I’m not sure she never specified. I…”  
“We knew that this was going to happen. We knew that her problem was probably this but we didn’t confront her about it. It might have scared her.”  
“You knew?”  
“We knew from the moment we were driving back to Beacon Hills after finding you. Peter and I spoke about it while you slept. We would never let you choose.”

“So you chose for me?” Stiles sounds panicked, hurt. Peter wraps his arms around the boy a little tighter.   
“Yeah, we chose that we could share you with her.” Stiles relaxes at that, having been reassured that his men won’t leave him.  
“We, however, didn’t take into the equation that she might fall for us too. It does explain why she keeps refusing to feed. I really have to keep on pushing until she gives in. She doesn’t take enough either, but it is something.” Peter sounds thoughtful.   
“We have to find her.” Stiles whispers.   
“I’ll go look for her. I’ll bring her back home.” Peter kisses Stiles’ temple before slowly removing his arms from around his lover.  
“Don’t be mad at her.”  
“Oh, I won’t.” Peter kisses Stiles lips before turning to Chris to kiss him too.  
“Bring our girl back.” Chris whispers to Peter before he let the alpha move away to find her.

Stiles looks unsure at Chris.  
“What is it, dear?” Chris moves to sit next to Stiles and hug him close.  
“She’s going to be scared.”  
“Why is that?”  
“If we all accept her into our relationship…”  
“When, but go on.” Chris interrupts shortly.  
Stiles smiles before continuing.   
“She’s going to think we want a sexual relationship with her too.”  
“We’ll make her clear that we do not expect her to have sex with us. A relationship is more than sex.”  
“I know that, you know that, Peter knows that… But Faith, she…”   
“She endured rape. For five years. We do not expect her to have sex.”  
“She’s asexual Chris.”   
“Oh… Well, then we’ll have to talk to her about what boundaries there are. We don’t need to have sex for a relationship to work. I hope she knows that.”  
“I’m not sure.” Stiles sits on Chris’ lap and holds him.

“The men that made her more sick than the others, they raped her succubus side too.   
She knows their sick twisted minds, but feeling it through skin-to-skin contacted, made her sick because her succubus side was raped too.   
The feeling of need got pushed upon her and she hated it. She was so sick afterwards. She shivered for days on end, I thought she might go into shock.”  
Chris wraps his arms around his lover, holding him close to him.   
“We would never do that to her. Never.”

The two of them stay close to each other on the sofa, waiting for Peter to come back with Faith.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the ending in two. The next chapter is going to be the last one.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Peter follows Faith’s scent. It’s deep into the preserve, near the border of the other city.  
“Faith?” His voice breaks the silence. He looks around while still following the scent.  
“Faith, sweetheart, I know you are close. I know you can hear me. Chris and I knew this was going to happen.   
We talked about it the day we drove from that place back to Beacon Hills. You and Stiles were asleep on the backseat and Chris and I talked. We’re okay with it.”  
“How can you be okay with it?” Faith comes into view, cheeks still wet from the tears that occasionally flow down from her eyes.

“Because we are. We are okay with sharing Stiles with you.”  
“You don’t understand.”  
“Then make me understand? Talk to me.” Peter sits down on a tree stump, gesturing for Faith to sit down next to him.  
The succubus stays where she is, standing, body tense and ready to run.   
It sets off Peter’s instincts, but he tries to push it away.   
“Please explain dear, I won’t do anything.”  
“I didn’t just fall for Stiles.”  
Peter smiles.   
“Chris and I realized when Stiles told us, but we were unsure. Stiles said you didn’t really specified before you ran out.”  
“How can you be okay with this?”  
“Because I am. Chris and Stiles are too, I’m sure of it. They are worried about you, I am too.”  
“But I can’t…”  
“What can’t you…”  
“A relationship means sex.”  
“It doesn’t have to be.”  
This takes Faith by surprise, “but…”  
“No, dear, no. Listen. Aside from the fact that this is new, and this makes the dynamic slightly different, we don’t expect you to have sex with either or all of us.   
That is your choice. A relationship, if that is where we’re going for, can be so much more.”  
Faith looks less tense as she sits down on the forest ground, back against a tree. Peter lets the information sink in, letting the silence go on.  
“I’m asexual.”   
Peter looks surprised for a second before he answers, “that’s okay. We’ll probably have to talk with you what is okay for you and what isn’t. But that is okay.”  
Now it’s Faith’s turn to look surprised, “you’re okay with this?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

Faith doesn’t know what to say, she always thought that a relationship equals sex. She thought she was broken.  
“Are you okay enough to return back home? Stiles is worried sick, Chris is probably too but he is not going to admit that.” Peter stands up and hold his hand out to Faith.  
Faith looks hesitant, which causes Peter to roll his eyes.  
“Come on, I know. How long have you lived with us? I know what your touch causes. Now come on, we need to get home.” Faith takes Peter’s outstretched hand and lets her be pulled up.   
Peter’s pupils dilate a little, his scent a little more needy, but he doesn’t act on it whatsoever.   
He wraps his arms around Faith, pulling her close. She presses back into his touch, having held herself back for too long again.   
She ignores the places where skin touches skin, as Peter doesn’t act on it. It doesn’t intensify the feeling either so both walk back. It takes a few hours since their pace is slower.

“You okay?” Peter asks as the get closer to the edge of the preserve.   
“Yeah.” Her voice is soft and fragile.  
“Come on, we’re almost there. They’ll be worried about you.”  
Faith stays silent, but doesn’t let go of Peter.

The wolf feels Faith tense when the house comes into view.  
“They’ll be happy to see you.” Peter says, moving closer to the door before opening it.


	11. Chapter 11

“Peter? Faith?” They hear Stiles stumble around before they hear thunderous footsteps coming down the stairs.  
Peter closes the door, making sure Faith can’t run away again. Stiles appears in the hallway, he looks frozen for a second before he launches himself and wraps his arms around Faith.

“I don’t care. Please don’t let go. Don’t go again.”  
“I won’t.” Her voice is a mere whisper, as she wraps her arms around Stiles who started crying in her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Stiles. I panicked.” She explains in his shoulder.  
When Faith looks up, she sees that Chris is leaning against the door opening to the living room.  
“How are you?”  
“Still unsure.”

Chris smiles softly, before walking closer and holding both Stiles and Faith in his arms.  
The amount of touching, makes Faith’s eyes flash, and Peter sees it. Knows what it means right now as she hasn’t really fed for a while.  
“Come on.” He says, causing Stiles and Chris to let go of Faith confused.  
Peter takes her hand and pulls her closer.  
“You okay?” Faith nods, eyes flaring brighter.  
The wolf smiles before kissing her. She starts feeding from the wolf, knows that she is taking too much if he were a human.  
When she takes a step back, unlocking their lips, she holds the wolf up. Chris is fast to help her.

“Let’s move to the living room. I have questions.” Peter says as he leans into his hunter lover a little more. Chris smiles and pressing a kiss to Peter’s lip before he lifts him up.  
“Oh my gawd, I never thought to see this.” Stiles squeaks, looking at the hunter holding the wolf.  
“It’s so hot.” Peter rolls his eyes as he is carried to the living room.

Faith looks ready to bolt again, feeling guilty for having taken so much.  
“Come Faith, it’s okay. I held Chris back because I knew you needed it and it was nowhere near my limit. So come on we need to talk.  
Clear some questions and settle some boundaries so we can make this work.”  
Stiles smiles before motioning that Faith has to enter first in a gentlemanly way.  
She walks into the living room, still a bit on edge for the conversation. Peter is laying down on the large sofa, his head on Chris’ lap.  
Stiles smiles behind Faith before making his way over to the same sofa and lifting Peter’s feet so he can sit down too.  
“Go sit, Faith. We thought you might feel more comfortable knowing that no one will touch you during the conversation.  
That you know that what we are saying aren’t induced by your abilities. Even when Peter might still be settling down.”  
“Thoughtful.” Faith says as she sits down, fear is still radiating off her. Her tense body, eyes taking in every possible exit.

“Let’s start with what you are comfortable with when this turns into a relationship.” Peter starts.  
“No, let’s start with who she means when she says ‘I fell in love with you.’ Is it me? Is it us? Is it…”  
Faith interrupts Stiles, “it’s all three of you.” That shuts him up with a small smile on his face.  
Chris doesn’t seem surprised with the answer.  
“And if everyone is okay with that part…”  
“Not if sweetheart, we are okay with it. We care for you greatly.” Peter says.  
Chris nods, while Stiles vocally agrees with Peter.

“What are your boundaries, darling. Stiles told me some things about you…”  
“He told you I am asexual.” Chris nods affirmative.  
“I don’t want to have sex. It doesn’t appeal to me.”  
“We don’t expect you to have sex with either or all of us. It can be totally non-sexual. We’re okay with that.” Chris soothes Faith’s nerves with using a soft voice.  
“What can and can’t we do, sweetheart, aside from that?”  
“Touching is still difficult because of the effects it has. But I don’t mind them too much if they are not sudden. Make sure I know when you are to touch me.  
If it is a hug, holding my hand, whatever. Give me time to pull away when I really can’t stand touching that day or moment.”  
“Of course.”  
“I want to be able to kiss you, in the future, without it needing to involve feeding. It might take time.”  
“We can deal with that. We’ll help you work up to that.”  
“What about cuddling or snuggling?” Stiles asks.  
“That is okay, as long as I have the option to stop it when it gets too much.”  
“Okay, dear, let’s clear that one up real fast. You can always stop, pull away, refuse something. You can tell us no. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to.  
Even when it suddenly comes up in the middle of cuddling for example.”  
“We can deal with that. And we expect you to stop whatever is happening when you feel uncomfortable.” Peter makes her promise.  
Faith nods.  
“Yeah, I can do that.”  
“Amazing, so how about we pick a movie we can watch, while you let me fall asleep.”  
“I’m sorry.”

Peter turns his head so he can look at Faith,  
“no, don’t say sorry. You weren’t even close to my limit. I’ll be my usual self soon. Now come, there is still space on this sofa, unless it’s too much now?”  
Faith seems hesitant before she moves. Stiles wiggles a little closer to the arm of the couch, Peter lifts his legs up. Faith sits down, Peter drops his legs on both Faith’s and Stiles’ lap.  
The latter pulling Faith to his side, in which she snuggles into. Chris handles the remote, putting on Netflix and looking at his lovers, old and new, expecting guidance to what to watch.  
The bickering sets Faith at ease, the ‘no, Stiles, we are not watching Star Wars again!’ and ‘Peter, ew no, we are not watching that.’  
Or the ‘Chris, no Food series, I might get hungry and I don’t want to get up.’ It takes a while for them settle on something they all somewhat agree too.  
Faith is happy sitting here, enjoying the company, realizing they don’t expect anything from her.

Faith dozes off curled into Stiles’ side, who has his arm around her, holding her close.  
“We can work this out.” Chris whispers, smiling fondly at Faith.  
Peter hums in agreement, while Stiles smiles at his two lovers.  
“You sure about this?”  
“We care for her greatly already, love is just around the corner so to speak. And she fits in our dynamic.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank us, sweetheart, we’re happy to have her here, with us.”  
“Peter’s right. We’re happy to have her here with us, in our dynamic we have going on. She fits in here. As if she belonged here all along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wrap!  
> I hope you guys liked this, please leave a comment if you liked it.  
> You can also comment if it wasn't great and things weren't really written well, it can only improve my writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!  
> I love you <3


End file.
